Sam Fisher's Mourning
by 666cookieMONSTER666
Summary: A short story taking place after the events of Splinter Cell: Double Agent. I drew inspiration from Splinter Cell Essentials a PSP game where you play as Sam after Double Agent. The only reason why I rated this T for teen is because of a joke I mentioned in the Author's note and I didn't want to hear any parents complaining. Not that this tory will garner any attention.


The washed up spy was slowing down his car now. He had spent 49 years on this earth but nothing he had learned over those years taught him how to give up and let go. He was never the same after his daughter Sarah's death. He used to be vibrant, jokeful, and of course jolly. Now he was quiet, serious, and vindictive. He spent most of his days staring at the mirror blankly searching for something. A scrap of his soul perhaps, but he never found anything.

He could still remember his little girl how she had found a dandelion. 'If you think of a wish and blow on it, it'll come true.' Sam remembered saying that playfully. His little girl smiled her cute expression made him smile too and he watched as she blew on the dandelion. Those were the days. Watching her grow up into a young woman was the best years of his life. Now he spent his days laying low, back then he had to because no one could no he existed, but when people did find out he existed it was when he was undercover. He could only play into the role of being a terrorist so now that name was tarnished forever. Now he couldn't even get a desk job. Sam slammed the wheel with his palm.

Parking the car Sam kept his eyes darting in every direction. His training taught him to be alert. Stepping casually out of the car Sam walked down the sidewalk. He was wearing a black beanie, a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and brown boots. He wore something like this when he needed to fit in. Next to him was a spiked fence. Sam kept walking until he found the front gate. He need not worry about fingerprints as his fingerprints had been painfully scorched off a long time ago.

Jumping up Sam's palms grabbed the top of the metallic gate, only a minor sound was made. As soon as he got a grip he noticed the rust immediately. Pulling himself up he logged his legs over the gate and dropped down smoothly.

"Hello?" Asked a disgruntled security officer. Sam rolled into the protection of the shadows cast by a rather large tree. Waiting was something he learned to appreciate. The guard could have sworn he heard the gate being messed with. Using his flashlight he waved it from one side of the gate to the other. Sam could just avoid him but he couldn't have this guy accidentally sneaking up to him while he stood over Sarah's grave.

Sam felt like a panther awaiting the time to strike for its next meal. The guard shrugged and turned around walking off. Sam sped in a crouched stance, as soon as he got to ear range he slowed his steps and moved like a shadow. Right now he was invisible to this man in front of him. 'Just a little bit closer' Sam thought. He was in attack range now. Sam placed his left palm on the man's left shoulder and then swiftly jabbed his right fist into the back of man's right ear. The guard plopped to the ground.

Sam Fisher looked side to side and then behind him before picking the security officer up and dragging him to his previous hiding spot. Once that was done Sam walked carefully checking his surroundings while he did so. The reason he had to visit his daughter like this was because he had been ordered not to. The N.S.A had created some lie that Sam Fisher was over in New Mexico. He couldn't afford to be spotted here.

Sam walked past various triste, graves and tombs. The moon was full tonight, this sure was a gothic setting. Sam would have cracked a joke about this place mentioning to Grim if he were on a mission something along the lines of 'I hope I don't run into any mummy's here'. But this Sam Fisher no such thought in mind. He only had anger, an anger that couldn't be tamed or satisfied. He wished for revenge but there was no one in which he could take his anger out on. But more importantly he wished she had never died.

Here it was Sarah Fisher's grave. He still couldn't believe his daughter was killed by some drunk fucking degenerate in a car accident. He liked to think that it was instant and that she didn't feel any pain, he would wish that she never saw it coming but it was reported that she did. Sam knelt on one knee. He had done this over and over.

"I'm sorry Sarah, if I could have retired early like I wanted you'd still be alive." Sam realized taking out a rose flower from his leatherjacket and placing it on her grave.

"Rest in peace." Sam said mournful.

"Put your hands up!" A security guard said running over and placing a gun to Sam's back. This was the first time he had been spotted. The reason for it wasn't because he had forgot to check his surroundings, it was because he wanted to enjoy his time with Sarah he had felt like her spirit would visit him too when he would come. Sam's face turned dark and infuriated. He spun around and grabbed with one hand and sending a chop into the man's neck with the other hand. The blow had hit his cervical plexus, a handy pressure point useful for knockouts. Hopefully that would be the last time that he got-

There were echos of sirens and tires screeching down the streets. Sam shook his hand, 'of course he called the cops he must have found the body.'

Sam watched as police entered through the front gates, the blue and red lights illuminated their entrance. The cops were equipped with pistols Sam could probably take at least three or four shots best before going down. He wasn't planning on getting shot at all. Sam realized something 'I better move this body or else they may suspect that Sam Fisher came back from New Mexico.' Dragging the hefty weight he plopped it down far from Sarah's grave.

Crouch running he did a slide on the wet grass bring him to a tomb's wall. On the left corner he saw a police officer approaching. Sliding on his back to the other corner he saw another police officer coming. He had no choice but to hop and traverse the tomb. Standing on top of the tomb he watched as the officer walked around the tomb and then checked inside. Sam hopped down and kept moving sticking the shadows.

Sam took cover on a tombstone and watched as a cop approached peeking from cover. Sam pulled out a marble from his jacket and threw it at another tombstone. The cop was interjected from his thinking and turned his head sharply in the direction of the noise. Sam booked it while the cop went to investigate. Sam had the option of climbing the spiked fence, or walking through the entrance again with the chance of getting spotted. Sam chose to climb the spiked fence.

Carefully he hoisted himself up, holding on tight he threw his legs over and then dropped. His car was down past the entrance. He couldn't afford to get spotted so he chose to do something he swore never to do. Destroy government property off duty. Sam whipped out a five sever suppressed with a laser sight attachment. He aimed the last at the lights and took a few shots. His precision was dead on hitting each light as if it were nothing. Sam then crouch ran until he got over to his car. There was a cop standing near it opening the door and checking it out. Sam didn't forget to lock the doors he just wanted them open for a speedy getaway, he left his car on too.

"Uh I think I found the suspect's vehicle." The officer announced to his walky talky. Sam grabbed the man in a choke hold.

"GAK!" His walky talky fell. Sam took the officer's gun out of his holster and tossed it aside. He knew how long it would take to put him to sleep with this chokehold. It didn't take long. Dropping the body carefully. Sam Got in his car and drove off in the opposite direction of the cop cars. He had successfully given Sarah a rose like he always did around this time of year, now it was time for him to drown himself in alcohol until he himself like the people he knocked out passed out. Sam Fisher didn't know what the world had in store for him but he could care less, he didn't care about much these days.

Author's note: Just a little short story I cooked up. I wanted to make a joke where it was like "Sam successfully did it, and now he would go home where he would touch himself." But I figured that would ruin the story so I chose not to put that. I'm glad I didn't. Someone actually favorited me as an Arthur who was reading my Claire's amour story, so if you're reading this because you have notifications for all my story don't worry. A new chapter of that is coming up soon.


End file.
